The invention of this application relates to a porous apohost composite. More specifically, the invention of this application relates to a novel organic apohost composite having a porous three-dimensional structure and useful as a functional material such as a catalyst, an optical response material, an organic electronic material or the like.
Inorganic materials having pores, including zeolites, have been widely used so far as an adsorbent, a catalyst and the like for gas separation, exhaust gas treatment and further various organic synthesis reactions. With respect to organic materials, studies or development on porous materials having pores has also proceeded.
As organic materials having pores, foamed resins, resins obtained by using sol-gel transformation, resin films treated with plasma or electron beams and the like have been to date known. However, porous organic materials of which the pore size is controlled to a pore size of an atomic or molecular level and which can also be used as a catalyst of an organic synthesis reaction or the like have been almost unknown.
Under the circumstances, the inventors of this application have developed an organic apohost capable of forming a porous structure as a three-dimensional network by a hydrogen bond with respect to a novel porous organic product which has been completely unknown so far, and have specifically reported the structure, the characteristics and the availability of this product.
This organic apohost is formed with, for example, the following anthracene bisresorcin derivative (1) or monoresorcin derivative (2). 
When the bisresorcin derivative (1) and the monoresorcin derivative (2) are crystallized from an appropriate solvent, a co-crystal containing a solvent molecule as a guest is obtained, and the structure forms a pseudo two-dimensional hydrogen bond network in which two-dimensional or one-dimensional chains are entangled with each other. And the guest molecule is incorporated quite selectively into the pore formed by this network structure. When the guest molecule is removed, a polycrystalline apohost is obtained.
This apohost incorporates the guest in the gaseous, liquid or solid state in the solid phase to restore a monocrystalline structure. The guest molecules are also easily exchanged.
For example, with respect to the above-mentioned organic apohost, the pore has the following characteristics.
 less than 1 greater than  A hydrogen bond network is formed, but in the single state, a pore having a predetermined size is not present as such. Rather, a pore is present in a collapsed state.
 less than 2 greater than  However, guest molecules in various states (gaseous, liquid, solid and the like) are incorporated into a pore to form a solid-phase complex. A monocrystalline structure is restored by the inclusion of the guest molecules. A cooperative structural change comes to occur by trapping the guest molecules.
It is also identified that the pore of the organic apohost formed with the above-mentioned anthracene-bisresorcin derivative (1) has the size of approximately 14xc3x9710xc3x977 A and a catalytic activity of a stereoselective Diels-Alder reaction by simultaneous incorporation of acrolein and 1,3-cyclohexadiene into a pore is exhibited.
The above-mentioned organic apohost may also be called an xe2x80x9corganic zeolitexe2x80x9d, and its technical development in future has attracted much interest.
Since the catalytic activity of the ordinary apohost is considered to be influenced by the incorporation into the pore and a hydrogen bond of a phenolic hydroxyl group that is not so strong inherently or an acid catalytic activity, to improve the catalytic activity and to enable the control and the modification of the porous structure or the hydrogen bond for further enlarging the functions have been important problems to the inventors of this application.
The invention of this application has been made in this background, and it aims to provide novel technical means for the enlargement of the functions of the organic apohost and the structural control and the modification to this end.
This application provides for solving the above-mentioned problems, a porous apohost composite characterized in that an organic apohost capable of forming a porous structure by a hydrogen bond is compounded with at least one type of transition metallic elements or compounds thereof, as a first invention.
Further, this application provides, in relation to the first invention, the composite wherein the organic apohost is compounded with at least one type of element of group 3 (formerly known as Group III) in the periodic table or compound thereof, as a second invention; the composite wherein the organic apohost is compounded with at least one type of element of group 4 (formerly known as Group IV) in the periodic table or compound thereof, as a third invention; the composite wherein the organic apohost has a three-dimensional extended structure by a hydrogen bond, as a fourth invention; and the composite wherein at least one type of metallic element or compound thereof is subjected to compounding by bonding between an oxygen or nitrogen atom of a functional group forming the hydrogen bond of the organic apohost and the metallic atom, as a fifth invention.
Further, this application also provides a catalyst for an organic synthesis reaction which is composed of the composite of any one of the first to fifth inventions, as a sixth invention.